robcraftbloxboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikael Mykhailovich
'''Mikael Mykailovich '''is an experiment by the Russian government gone wrong. He was created by the Soviet Genetics Engineering Ministry to quench nationalist fervor among Ukrainians by artificing a pro-Soviet Ukrainian mascot, made from the genetic makeup of Vladimir Lenin and a sperm sample scrupulously extracted from the hotel bedroom of a Ukrainian nationalist. The result was soon considered to be the apex of human evolution; Mikael was extremely strong, agile and possessed an IQ of 671 (making him the 2nd smartest human on Earth after the athiest sciantest). He was also hopelessly addicted to nuclear radiation. Using his extreme foresight, he gave a noogie to one Mr Harry Bo at a very specific time so that twenty-two years later, the wizard would remember it and be momentarily upset just as a young Corkman came up to him and called him a silly boy and he couldn't think of a comeback because he was distracted so he sent Bertie back to 1986 which caused the Chernobyl Incident, giving Mikael all the delicious radiation he could ever want. Disfigurement One day, in the November of '92, Mikael was travelling to reactor room 217 to partake in some "zubnyy hryb" when he was stopped by young Miguel. Miguel had been taught by his father to distinguish Russian scum by scent alone, and threw a petrol bomb at his face, permanently disfiguring his imposing sculpt. Mikael punched the young lad through two walls in the facility. Miraculously, Miguel escaped Chernobyl completely unhurt (though he would later discover that this event had permanently stunted his growth). Mikael would hide his face by wearing a GP-5 in unconscious imitation of the boy who he would later discover to be his brother. To this day, he still despises Ukrainians because of Miguel. Current Activities Despite his seething hatred of the country, Mikael has become addicted to Ukraine's irradiated atmosphere and cannot leave without suffering from lethal withdrawal symptoms. To remedy his chronic boredom, he set up a weekly boxing tournament in the Red Forest to test his might against lesser men. He then used the tournament as a venue for his underground Ukrainian revolutionary movement, Khlopchyky z Chervonoho Lisu, which seeks to end Russian intervention in Ukraine. In reality, it is a front for another, more undergrounder movement: the Yevropeyskiy Soyuz pod Rossiyey, whose aims are so bizarre and unachievable that Mikael made it an underground movement out of embarrassment more than anything else. Their grand plan is as follows: # The Ukrainian Armed Forces and KCL repel a "mass scale attack" (really just like fifty teenagers or something dressed as Russian servicemen) at the Crimean border. # The YSR, represented by the Russian Government, ask for a truce with the Ukrainian government. # The Ukrainians sign to the agreeable peace terms (which has a hidden article written in invisible ink that allows Russia to instantly annex Ukraine if Germany is ever nuked by Liechtenstein). # The KCL overthrow the Ukrainian government and declare themselves a member of the EU. # Ukraine asks Germany to sign permission to allow them to build one house on their own soil (the bill contains a hidden article in invisible ink that allows Ukraine to instantly annex every other member of the EU if Germany is ever nuked by Liechtenstein). # Germany is inevitably nuked by Liechtenstein. # Ukraine annexes the EU, and is then annexed by Russia. # Russian Armed Forces invade Switzerland and steal their jewels. This plan would probably make more sense in detail, but this is unfortunately as much detail that Mikael insists he can go into. Despite every part of the plan being entirely out of the question (besides step six), he still patiently awaits for it to fall into place. Category:Characters Category:Russian Category:GP Category:Ukrainians